


A Sign of Weakness

by Triskellion



Series: NCIS Home Pack [36]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Episode: s04e16 Dead Man Walking, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: AU but following cannon events: Recent events have made Tony reassess his reactions to Gibbs and Hollis Mann.





	A Sign of Weakness

Tony waited in the shadows as the others left, Ziva in Ducky’s Morgan, the others in a cab. He lingered there until Gibbs, either ignoring him or not aware he was still there (ha) went into the basement.

Then Tony followed. Still in his mourning suit, he sat on the dusty stairs and watched as Gibbs shuffled tools. Looked like Gibbs was varnishing, so it was unlikely he’d be working on the boat while still in his suit as well. So they were just wasting time.

That was not the plan.

“Gibbs.” But that’s all Tony got out. He’d been planning this all week, looking for the perfect moment, and still the words would not come.

Gibbs turned, and waited a good thirty seconds before snapping, “Spit it out, DiNozzo.”

“I owe you an apology, boss.”

“You know how I feel about apologies, Tony.” The tone was much softer this time. And Tony had to be imagining the verbal caress on his name.

“But I was weak. I reacted instead of acting. And I...”

Gibbs raised a pointed eyebrow and Tony choked on a laugh. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. But what else was he supposed to do? Walk away from Jeanne? Even if the op with the Director went down, Tony wasn’t sure he could anymore.

“My reaction after we took down Sherrif. It wasn’t fair to you and it wasn’t right.” Tony forced out the words, unable to plaster a smile on his face. “I’ve got no right to be jealous of you finding comfort with another when I’m—“ He couldn’t make the words come out. So much for being adept at undercover work.

“It’s alright, Tony,” Gibbs said, words gentle. When had he moved to the foot of the stairs? 

No, it wasn’t. But Tony didn’t know what he should do, and he couldn’t keep Gibbs trapped in limbo while he tried to move on. “I won’t intrude on you and Colonel Mann. Or anyone else. Just… let me know if it becomes serious.”

For a moment Gibbs looked shocked. Or maybe Tony was imagining it, because it passed right quick. Gibbs’s expression hardened and he studied Tony for a moment before nodding sharply and turning back to his workbench and digging out the bottle of paint thinner that masqueraded as bourbon.

Taking that as a dismissal, Tony stood. He’d wait for his cab out front.

He’d only made it to the top of the stair when Gibbs’s voice stopped him.

“My door is always open, Tony. No matter what.”

Tony swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that had lingered off and on all day. “Got it, boss,” he managed without his voice cracking.


End file.
